


KM

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Combat, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal asked Peter for self-defense lessons, but is he defenseless?





	KM

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet fills the ‘combat’ square in my H/C bingo card.

Peter can feel the tension in the room. They are grossly outnumbered and the atmosphere has drastically changed. Neal is still smiling like he doesn´t have a care in the world and doesn´t notice the change in the dynamics. Peter tries to get eye contact with Neal, but for some reason, Neal is still talking to their suspect.

Peter is reading himself to defend himself and Neal who is still trying to defuse the situation talking. He doesn´t like the way Marco, their suspect is putting his arm around Neal´s shoulders. It is possessive gesture.

They must perceive him as the biggest threat, because suddenly he is grabbed my two guys from behind. They try to get him off balance, but he can fairly quickly get rid of one of them. While he engages the other one, he calls out to the team in the van.

‘WE CAN USE SOME HELP HERE, NOW!’

It is not the best rescue sentence, but hopefully it will do the job before they are killed. He glances over towards Neal.

‘NEAL!’

With a speed Peter didn´t expect, Neal puts his left hand in front of Marco´s face and with his right punches hard on his exposed throat. Marco goes done as a brick, gasping for air. Peter let his attention slip for a moment and the guy next to him immediately takes advantage of this. The man has several pounds and inches on him and looks like he trains every day. He can see Neal is neutralizing his next attacker with cold professionalism. Before he can hear the liberating ‘FBI, FREEZE!’ he gets a punch to the ribs and face, and drops to the ground.

 

* *  *

 

‘Here, put that icepack on your eye.’ Diana says non-nonsense.

Peter wants to protest but one look at her face makes him rethink his actions.

‘Why didn´t you use the rescue phrase earlier?’

‘I thought we could save the op, and by the time I realized we couldn´t, things already escalated. I misjudged the situation.’

Neal walks up to Peter´s office with two cups of coffee.

‘And where did you learn Krav Maga?’ Peter grouses.

‘Nick Halden dated an Israeli Secret Service Agent. Allegedly, of course.’

‘What?’

‘Maybe she was into some rougher foreplay…’

Peter blushes and clears his throat. ‘OK, too much information.’

‘’Hey, it did the trick, didn´t it? And how did you know that it was Krav Maga?’

‘El wanted to take self-defense classes after the Keller-debacle, so…’

‘You enrolled her in Krav Maga classes?’ Neal raises his eyebrows in surprise.

’Since when do I decide what El does? She enrolled herself.’ Peter rolls his eyes 

He would have thought Peter would suggest El to take Women´s defense classes. On the other hand KM is extremely effective, that is why he didn´t mind learning it. He always tries to avoid physical confrontation, giving him a ‘passivist’ image, but just like guns, he knows how to defend himself if necessary.

‘Yeah, well, it focusses on real-world situations and its extremely efficient and she is good. I really get a workout when we spar, especially when we go full contact.’

‘Maybe I can spar with her, if she is that good. I am getting a bit rusty.’

‘Yeah, she won´t mind.’

 

* *  *

 

Neal should have known better when El had called him for a practice session. Here he is, face down on the tatami. She is way better than Peter made her out to be. He had definitely underestimated her and now he is being taken through the wringer.

He should have known better than to underestimate Elizabeth…


End file.
